The Bird and the Stag
by Sixshot156
Summary: a story of mine of two of my favorite characters from two separate continuities. It's my first fanfic, so go a little easy


**This is my first fanfic, so don't judge so quickly**

**I have been a big fan of Sixshot, and noticed that there weren't many fanfics on him, so here is mine.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their appropriate owners; I do not own any of the characters**

**Ch. 1**

After a failed attempt to eradicate an Autobot outpost orbiting the planet, merely to end his boredom, the Decepticon known as Sixshot lays in a crater made by the fist of the mighty titan Metroplex On the surface Salvvatan VI. Now Sixshot slowly picks himself up and tries to reach the nearest med-bay or CR chamber*.

"hrrrggh, So….this is the _hrk _legendary po_w_-wer of the titans, and coming from me that saying something, I don't know _arrh _whether I should call it an honor or a_n-n _opportunity, either w_aay_ it's long gone and so are those puny Autobots. Ok now let's see what the damage is."

(_**Damage repot: critical, all primary functions on the verge of shutting down, Warning: MS*malfunctioning, sudden size changes will occur.)**_

" Great optics are blurry, audio receptors are shot, vocal processor barely working, my left leg is crushed right leg barely working as it is, weapons are offline, and I feel like scrap. Hhhrrrgghhh, now if I remember correctly there should be a CR chamber or a med-bay right about here….ah there's the med-bay."

As Sixshot slowly enters the Med-bay he takes of his blasters and places them in a recharger, his swords are placed down on a table close by. He checks to see how much power is left in the Med-bay, knowing full well that without Metroplex the entire city will lose power in a few solar cycles.

(_**40% of power remaining, city will shut down in 2 solar cycles.)**_

"urgh, perfect just long enough to get enough repairs, get some supplies and be on my way"

As he enters the CR chamber, he feels the cool healing liquids fill around him, soothing his pain and slowly healing his wounds. He closes his optics and enters a state of suspended animation, and lets the CR chamber heal him, his mind wonders thinking of what to do next, where to go, what to do; but deep down in his spark, for some unexplained reason he sees a figure, though he can also see the there is a blue cloak around the neck of this figure and it seems to cover most of the body.

He instantly realizes that the figure is a human female, granted the last time he saw any human they were running and screaming from him, he seems to recognize the figure for some strange reason. He then notices that the human female looked unique, she had violet eyes and hair, pale skin, a serious but calm face, a single (yet small) red gem in the center of her forehead, he also notices that she is wearing a black unitard and a unique belt wrapped around her waist.

As he tries to make contact with her, he wakes up suddenly to sound of the alarm.

"_**VOOOAAAPPPP, VOOOOAAAAAPPPP, VOOOOAAAP"**_

"urgh…how long was I,.. oh right power was going fail in 2 Solar cycles…or now, ok that alarm is starting to get really annoying."

He walks over to pick up his blasters, and sees that they are at full power. Satisfied that his guns have full power he performs a test shot on the alarm.

"_**BANG"**_

With the alarm now quite Sixshot steps outside and promptly sees that the entire city is shutting down.

"Better hurry, not much time left to get what I need and head out."

He transforms in his car mode and drives to the storage facility, still open since his encounter with the Autobots, he grabs a couple dozen energon cubes and put them in his subspace.

While Sixshot is finishing with packing the energon cubes his systems detect an unusual energy.

_**(Warning unusual energy signature detected, matches that of the allspark)**_

"What, where is it coming from, synchronize and magnify."

_**(Location: unknown, unable to synchronize with energy signature. Unable to Magnify)**_

"Huh, this means that it's probably not in this dimensional plane or someone is mimicking it energy signature. Well I have what I need, now to find that allspark"

With that Sixshot transforms into his jet mode and prepares to quantum jump, though forgetting that his MS is still damaged and not fully repaired.

_**(Quantum jump initiated, will commence in 6…5…..4)**_

_**[Warning MS is still damaged quantum jump will cause spontaneous size change]**_

"Oh scrap"

_**(….3…..2…1 Quantum jump initiated)**_

Sixshot is then thrown into the quantum tunnel, seeing the stars fly past him in a combination of colors flowing around him; he starts to feel his body shrinking to only a fraction of his full size. As he shrinks he feels his very being he begins to feel as if he was pulled into another dimension.

He then exits the quantum tunnel into known space, and now able to get a location of the allspark energy.

"urgh, this trip better be worth it, it's gonna be a pain in the aft trying to get back"

_**(Alert Allspark energy detected)**_

"Where is it?"

_**(In sector 0684)**_

"Good, it close by"

**oxoxoxox**

Meanwhile as Sixshot travels through the Quantum jump, and ominous ship watches him, the captain gleefully watches Sixshot blasts off while listening to some music, while his communication officer checks **The List**.

"Ah Sixshot it has been a long time old friend, I have been waiting a long time for us to finally meet in combat"

"Boss I think you should see this"

"What is it?"

"His energy signature, it-it's not on the grid, it's like he just disappeared"

"What of the Allspark energy?"

"It's still there"

"Good, that's where I'll find Sixshot, and soon we will settle old scores. You will be in command in my absence, I will be taking one of the scout ships and download the energy signature into the scoutship's mainframe"

"Consider it done Tarn"

As the leader of the DJD (Decepticon Justice Division) gleefully states as he stares into the cold emptiness of space thinking of the ways to finally end Sixshot, his eyes glow a blood red promptly showing-off his insignia face.

**The first chapter to my first fanfic, is finally over**

**More is still to come, because the story is just getting started**

**Since this is my first fanfic, I would appreciate it if you guys think, and if any other authors could give me any pointers so I can make future stories/chapters better.**


End file.
